The Bomber's Show
Original author: Raytheon I don't really know how to start this whole thing, so I guess I'll just start with this: don't go on the Shadow Web. What is the Shadow Web, you ask? Well, it's layer 6 of the world-wide web. Unlike the normal Deep Web, and even the Charter Web, the Shadow Web is nothing but absolute horror. Now, I know that sounds corny and cheesy as fuck, so let me explain myself, yeah? The Shadow Web is different than the Dark or Charter web in the sense that you need authorization and special software to access it. Not like Tor Browser, but more obscure software that cannot be obtained under normal circumstances. You need to obtain it from someone who already has it. I won't tell you what it's called because I don't want you end up in some bullshit. I'm already in imminent danger and I don't need backlash from someone who's dumb enough to do what I did. Here's how it all started: It was a normal Friday night. I had just downed by 4th soda and 2nd bag of Cheetos. I was mindlessly clicking links on some hidden wiki esque. After being faced with several fake red-rooms, child porn, and hilariously had hitman sites that some people seem to fall for some reason even though it's obviously a fuckin' honey-pot, I came across this obscure 4chan like website. There were some users talking about this this thing called "the Shadow Web". I asked the user about it and he said that he could possible strike up a deal with an admin so we could access it. Being the dolt that I was, I accepted it. After downloading the software, I had to wait 3 weeks for an approval e-mail, I was finally able to get in. It was very similar to the Tor browser, but there weren't nearly as many websites to explore. Most of them were murder forums and hurtcore sites. Nothing too unusual here; I've seen plenty of this shit on the deep web. After a few hours of mindless browsing, I shut off the computer and went to sleep. After I woke up, I went to work, went to the gym, and came back home and did some more browsing. After digging deeper and deeper, forum after forum and link after link, someone was talking about a site called "The Bomber's Show". I asked him what it was, and he said and I quote: "It's unlike anything you've ever seen before on the deep dark web. You want in?" I stupidly accepted his invite. I had to pay 14 bitcoin for it, which wasn't an issue. I hat a bitcoin mining rig set up, so I paid up and he gave me the link to the website. I was meat with a "Are You Sure?" box, saying that this show was not for the faint hearted. I clicked 'Yes' and I was faced with a rather startling sight. A slightly obese man in a white suit sitting on a stool. There were 3 windows; the middle one was the one that I described earlier, left one was a of an audience of about 90 people, and the right was chat box with an additional 200 people in it. The camera zoomed out and revealed that he was sitting at glass desk in a room with sky-blue walls and black curtains. He spoke: "Thank you all for tuning in! We have something very special in store for you people today! Get ready!" A man was wheeled into the room in a straight jacket by a large man in all black. The man tied up was gagged and propped up on the gurney. The host removed his gag and his blindfold. He was panting for breath. "So... our first guest is James from Texas. Tell us a little bit about yourself, James!" the host said. The man had a pretty bad lisp. He said in a scared tone: "M-my name is... is James. I'm 35 years old.... a-and I used to work at a computer company...!" “So, do you miss your family, James?” The man started nodding his head profusely. "Well.. luckily for you, we have your mom on the line here! Say hi!" The host handed the phone to James. "M-mo-BOOM" The phone exploded and the audience erupted with laughter. This had to be fake. I didn't think that some shit like this was possible. "Takes care of that..." he muttered. "Now! Our next guest is Jamie from Virginia! Tell us a bit about yourself, Jamie" This time, a man in a blue hoodie and black pants wheeled out a young boy who was also in a straight jacket. The kid was sobbing his eyes out and screaming. The man who wheeled him out punched him in the face and sold him to shut the fuck up. "Hey... m-my name is Jamie and... and.. and I'm 9 years old and I'm from Virginia" he said in-between tears. The host said: “Now this time, we are going to take in callers and ask them what they think we should do with Jamie. The number is at the bottom of the screen, call in right now!” The host began to get a call. “Well, it’s our first caller of the night, where you from bucko?” The caller said "Hello! My name is Seth and I'm from Rhode Island! I want you to pour some hot liquid on this kid! That ought to shut his retarded ass up!" the caller said. "Will do, bucko" the host said. His merriment only made the situation all the more horrifying. He then motioned for something above him, and suddenly a drum full of what looked like molten steel was lowered down above the boy. It suddenly flipped over and the boy was engulfed in the molten steel. His screams echoing so loudly through my speakers It almost burst my ear drums. The audience once again erupted with applause and laughter as if this was one big joke. What the fuck was wrong with these people? A kid was just burned alive and these people think it's all entertainment? Fucking hell man... "Let's have the next victim come out now!!" the host sad. An older woman was wheeled out. "So.. audience... this is Claire and she's from Wisconsin. We're still taking calls, people! If you want to be the lucky one and decide this woman's fate, call the number now!" he said. Me, being the moron that I am, called the number. "Hmmm.. we got our next caller. What's your name, bucko? "My name is Josh and I'm from California. I think you should let her go, you fucking psychopath!" “Well Josh, I’ll tell you what. Since you are trying to be a hero, we’re going to give you the honor of being our next guest, we’ll see you soon Josh!” The host hung up. I'm writing this a few hours after I saw all this happen. They're probably coming for me right now. Take my word on it; don't go on the Shadow Web. Please. Nothing good comes from it and you'll probably have the same thing happen to you. If you don't hear back from me in a few days, I'm probably dead. This could happen to anyone. Even you. Category:Deep Web Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Blood and Gore Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Creepypasta Category:Stories Written by Raytheon Category:Websites Category:RIP Author Category:Killers